Forever thinking of him
by ForeverMeltingInYourEyes
Summary: That was until now. The blood dripping down his deep red lips. The hungry look in his eyes and the veins around them. It scared me, it really did. He didn't realise I was there until I started running.


I don't know his name or where he came from, but he was all that's on my mind…  
He was different, like no one else I knew.  
I had to figure out what it was, why he was so different but I had no clue.

That was until now.  
The blood dripping down his deep red lips.  
The hungry look in his eyes and the veins around them.  
It scared me, it really did.  
He didn't realise I was there until I started running.

The unknown name.

Driving to school in the pouring rain, how fun right? Don't forget its 8:40 in the morning whoever came up with school beginning so early must have been out of their mind, literally. Five minutes down the road I pulled into my usual car spot. I got out being nearly scared half to death by a guy walking past me, he would have to have been only inches from hitting me as he walked and I think he noticed because he turned around. The guy that turned around I'd never seen him before, and oh was he good looking. Those eyes... His hair...His, well everything… if anyone could be classed as perfect it was him. Oh shit, I'm staring! But it's not illegal to stare at an irresistibly hot guy right? And if I wasn't mistaken he was staring back too. He smiled, one of those smiles where you could just melt inside. Maddie! Snap out of it! He's just a guy.

I walked down the school hall; it was good to be back. Eleanor was leaning back against one of the lockers beside mine, I'm sure she already had gossip for me she always does. Since when did I call her Eleanor? She'd kill me. We've known each other since kindergarten, been best friends since. She looked up from her phone while sipping her coffee, god was she addicted to that stuff. We both smiled as I stopped in front of my locker.

'I'd hug you but, I might spill my coffee.' She said then took another sip. I laughed, still the same Ellie as always. I put my bag in my locker unpacking my books as she started rambling on about the things she did in the past few days of seeing me when we caught up on the holidays. I'd normally be listening but he came into my head, the guy I don't even know the name of.  
'Maddelena! Helloooo? Anyone in there?' Ellie said waking me from my trance.  
'Huh? I'm listening, and don't call me that! You know I hate when people do.' I replied having no clue what she was saying, and she knew.

'Whatever. So what was going on up there?' She asked me looking curious.  
'Oh um, nothing…' I trailed off when I saw him over Ellie's shoulder. She looked over following my gaze then quickly turned back now.

'Daaaamn! He's cute.' She winked having another look at him, just as he looked over. He smiled a little looking away as if he heard then walked over to his locker which was at least seven lockers from mine. Ellie shut my locker for me grabbing my arm pulling me away.  
'Stare much! I heard the new guy was hot but not THAT hot.' She said as we both laughed, she let go of my wrist as we continued down the hall.  
I looked to her still thinking about him. 'Do you know his name?' I asked really hoping she did.  
'Nope, maybe one of us will be in his class and we'll find out.' She said walking into the cafeteria.  
We sat down at our usual table with Hailee, Luke and Jayden. Everyone had their own holiday's stories to tell so we went around the table telling them. I was in full control of my thoughts until he walked in. I watched him walk through the cafeteria making his way to an empty table, he wasn't like every other kid at this school, and the way he dressed and walked made him stand out. Looking around I saw I wasn't the only one staring, but was I the only one with him permanently stuck in my head? God I hope not, at least no one can hear my thoughts. Apparently they could tell when I was thinking though.

'Lost in thought about the incredibly hot new guy?' Ellie teased me. Quickly pulling me from my thoughts. I could have sworn I saw the guy's head turn when she said that but I wasn't game enough to look back over.

'No, I was just… staring into space. You know that happens to people, sometimes.' I replied failing miserably at convincing her, I didn't even convince myself.  
'Just go over there and ask for his name! Then I might get my best friend back so I can talk to her for more than 5 minutes without her blanking out.' She rolled her eyes as she looked over to him then back to me quickly. 'He's looking over here you know!' Nudging my arm as she says it.  
I looked over to see him still looking for a few seconds more before he looked away with those oh so amazing eyes of his.

After talking with my friends a little longer we all went to class, three classes pasted and somehow one minute I'd go from listening to taking everything in, to staring out the window thinking about him! Seriously, I better not fail my classes because of him or else I'll go find him and tell him that he should be doing my work. What would be my reason though? You know, it's just every day for a boy, that a girl comes up and says 'Hey! You've been on my mind hell of a lot lately and made me fail my classes so I blame you! Mind doing my work?' Yeah real smart Maddie.

It wasn't until my last class that I saw him, he walked into class nearly last. He looked as if he was out in the rain his hair was wet and his shirt seemed to be sticking to his body even more ever so slightly.  
'Welcome to the school 'Laurentis.' greeted him as he looked around the room.  
'Thanks.' He said casually, his voice smooth and velvety and his accent sounding amazing. I looked away quickly as he started to walk towards my table. English was the only class I didn't have one of my close friends with and it was also my worst class so I decided to sit by myself most of the time, maybe it'll pay off if he sits beside me. I might not work well… but who cares! I was trying so hard not to look at him so I decided I'd draw in my book to pass the time. I heard the chair scraping across the ground ever so lightly before seeing him sitting beside me from the corner of my eye. Until seconds later did I notice I had the biggest smile on my face, I wiped it off as quick as I could hoping my hair was covering my face.

He hadn't said a thing for half the class, neither had I… but he's the guy if he wanted to talk he'd be a man! But it's killing me I need to know his name so far I have Di'Laurentis but no one calls there kid Di'Laurentis, right? I looked to him and If I wasn't concentrating on keeping my face straight I think my mouth would be hanging open. He was flawless, so perfect in every way.  
'Hey, I'm Maddie.' I smiled saying this a little short of breath.  
'Hey.' He looked to me smiling that one incredible smile that makes me just melt on the spot. He looked away after we continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds; it wasn't awkward though which I was happy about, just one of those cute looks two people give each other. Oh my god I'm turning into one of those girls who obsess over one guy! But is he the same as every other guy…? I still wasn't so sure, and I still haven't found out his name. It was like he wanted to keep me on the edge of my chair wanting to know.

After school I got home and did the usual, get changed into something comfy, get food and drink then fall back on the couch with my laptop and phone to watch TV. Half an hour after watching my favourite movie, I am number four, Ellie rang. We speak on the phone for hours on end, which dad doesn't end up happy about when I get a high phone bill, but we both know he has enough to pay it so why should I worry. We were speaking about our normal topics in phone calls until she brought him up, did she know that it probably wasn't the best idea?  
'So the new guy. Got his name yet?' I could hear the teasing in her voice knowing she knew I didn't have his name or I would have spoken about him nonstop, or thought about him… I've been doing that a lot.

'You know you just brought up the guy who makes me keep blanking out and stop talking to you, right?' I rolled my eyes as I said this knowing she probably knew I did, we're best friends. What's the point of being best friends if you don't know everything about them? Like the faces they pull when they're on the phone or when ones not looking at the other.

'Yeah I know, but maybe if I get you to talk about him out loud it will keep you talking to me instead of thinking, it's not nice ignoring me!' I could tell she was bothered with me thinking about him so often. 'So what is it about him that's so interesting?' I'm guessing she doesn't see him the way I do.  
'I don't know Ellie… it's just him, when I find words to describe it I'll tell you.' I could hear her cutting away at something in the background as I was talking. 'It's like your love towards scissors; you love them because, you just do. And I keep thinking about him cause well… I just do.'

'I guess that makes pretty good sense. So you said you sat next to him in English what happened to finding out his name then?' She said this curiously seeing as I had the easiest chance to find out his name and I didn't! But then again that wasn't my fault he doesn't talk more.  
'I said hello and told him my name! But then he just goes and says hey.' I frowned as I said this.  
'Well there's always tomorrow and every day after that! Maybe it's true looooove.' We both laugh as she says this then hear a small crackling noise.  
'Did he?' I asked her curiously.

'Oh he did! I have to go, hunt him down!' Ellie yelled knowing her younger brother was on the other phone listening. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow Madz, don't think about lover boy too much!'  
'Yeah yeah!' I heard her laugh before hanging up.  
The next few days he wasn't at school, I didn't know why, I don't think anyone did. It was killing me, I tried to sneak a look at the roll to find his name but then the teacher thought I was trying to look at the test scores! Seriously, who cares about test scores! There is an incredibly perfect guy in our school who I still don't know the name of and can't go five minutes without thinking about. Is someone trying to kill by not letting me find out his name? Because if so it's working, I hope you're happy! Ellie continued to tease me through the days and when we'd call each other. I could tell she was having fun with my frustration, at one stage I stole her scissors because of it. And well… let's just say never steal Ellie's scissors. She threatened to cut my hair off!

It wasn't until Friday that he came back, and he looked amazing! I was going to sit down at our table as I was staring at him, but of course I miss my chair and land flat on my arse. People laughed at that including me, sure it's embarrassing but hey it looked funny and it was all because of that silly boy…who was staring right at me with the most irresistible smile. I looked away quickly, knowing I'd be blushing for sure.

After my incident in the cafeteria I went off to my first class and I was nearly jumping with excitement when I remembered I had English. But I didn't want to get distracted who knows in my state I might trip over my feet or better yet walk face first into a locker, ouch. That sounds like it'd hurt. When I walked in to class I stopped to see him at my desk. I wanted to squeal with excitement but I refused to so I shook my head getting my focus back and walked over and sat down beside him. His head turned towards me and I swear I saw him smiling before he looked back to the teacher. went on about a project we had to do on a country of our choice with a partner. I only was half listening casually blanking out, but I obviously wasn't the only one when I heard him yelling at Jesse who had fallen asleep and was now talking back. The whole class was laughing over that which made even angrier. Only then did I notice his laugh, it was amazing and even that made me melt inside. I was pulled out of my thoughts by 's angry voice; little did I know he was speaking to me.

', would you please repeat what I said seeing as you looked very interested in it.' said grumpily. I heard a few giggles from people around the room when I just stared then opened my mouth a little saying nothing.

'You were saying that we will be assigned partners by you and that the project is due in two weeks.' I was a little confused when I wasn't the one who answered but I didn't even have to look to who it was that said it, his voice gave it away almost instantly.

''Laurentis I'm pretty sure you were not the one that was asked to repeat what I said.' face was still red from yelling before as he said this.  
'Wel-' He started to speak and as much as I wanted to listen to his voice all day I had to ask one question, it was all that was keeping me from knowing his name!  
'Why do you call us by our last names? It's so formal! And annoying sure we call you but you're a teacher, we're students there's a difference.' I looked beside me to see 'Laurentis chuckling quietly. God I even sound formal calling him that in my head. Anyway back to the teacher!  
'Well it is more appropriate, Maddelena.' How dare he call me that, I thought I went over this.  
'So you call me Maddelena after saying going by last names is more appropriate! I hate when people call me that and I'm sure I've gone over that with nearly every teacher I have.' I didn't know I was pretty much yelling until I saw even more furious then before.  
'There's no yelling in my class Maddelena!' He said back angrily. I swear this guy has anger issues maybe he should be getting help to control them and stop teaching; It'd make me happy for sure.  
'Whatever.' I said crossing my arms leaning back in my chair. God, I've been hanging around Ellie too long… But that did it I swear a vein in his head was going to pop which had everyone nearly bursting out laughing.

'Out of my classroom!' As soon as said this I grabbed my books and stood up.  
'Fine by me!' I stormed out of the classroom yelling this. Maybe everyone thought I overreacted but if they knew the reason, they'd have done the same. I sat down against the wall outside of the classroom dropping my books loudly to the ground. For once in this past week he wasn't in my head, the mystery boy. Instead it was my mother… the one who called me Maddelena every chance she got, she was the one who came up with my name. She was in an accident three days before my 15th birthday two years ago, my dad, brother and I we're in the hospital for five days waiting for her to awake but she didn't… and it was officially the worst birthday I ever had. Even my dad doesn't call me Maddelena, he knows it brings back to many memories.

I sat there until the bell went and waited until everyone was walking to their lockers before trying to get up, but then I saw a hand reaching down to me. I looked up seeing his blue-green eyes, I felt like I was melting right then and there.

He chuckled watching me. 'Need any help up?' He said smiling the smile I've only seen him give me.  
I nodded forgetting how to speak for a few moments as I took his hand and he helped me up. His hand was slightly cold but I didn't care if felt so right…  
'Thanks.' I said smiling finally remembering how to speak.  
We looked at our hands then let go slowly both of us smiling as we looked back at each other.  
'You're welcome, oh and we're partners for the project was talking about earlier.' He said holding out a piece of paper. 'It's got my number and address on it might come in handy.'  
'Okay.' I replied smiling taking it.

'Well I'll see you around.' I nodded as he said this then he smiled one last amazing smile before walking down the hall. I looked to the piece of paper seeing a number and address but my eyes widened when I saw there was a name at the top of the piece of paper in a olden day looking font, it may just be writing but it was perfect just like him. Just like his name...


End file.
